Quests for Glory
Quests for Glory is a 2017 fantasy, fairy tale novel written by Soman Chainani. It is the first book in trilogy and the the fourth book overall in ''The School for Good and Evil'' series. The book takes place six months after the events of the third book, . Synopsis If Good and Evil can’t find a way to work together, neither side will survive. With every end comes a new beginning in the fourth installment of Soman Chainani’s New York Times bestselling School for Good and Evil series, Quests for Glory. Join Sophie, Agatha, Tedros, and the other students as they begin a new era in the Endless Woods—The Camelot Years—where Evers and Nevers alike must move beyond the bounds of school and into the biggest, boldest adventures of their lives. The students at the School for Good and Evil thought they had found their final Ever After when they vanquished the malevolent School Master. Now, on their required fourth-year quests, the students face obstacles both dangerous and unpredictable, and the stakes are high: success brings eternal adoration, and failure means obscurity forever. For their quests, Agatha and Tedros are trying to return Camelot to its former splendor as queen and king. For her quest, Dean Sophie seeks to mold Evil in her own image. But soon they all feel themselves growing more isolated and alone. When their classmates’ quests plunge into chaos, however, someone must lead the charge to save them…[https://schoolforgoodandevil.com/books/quests-for-glory/ Quests for Glory — School for Good and Evil official site] Plot The story begins showing that Agatha has been neglected and ignored by Tedros for the past six months for an unknown reason related to his coronation. Suddenly, he sneaks into her room and curls up on her bed, crying. But before they have time to talk to each other, a lady appears in the doorway and Tedros disappears. Agatha is supposed to be planning her wedding but clearly is upset that she hasn't even spent time with her fiance for the past six months. At Tedros' coronation, he makes the mistake of presenting Guinevere and Lancelot to the kingdom, enraging many people who felt betrayed by Guinevere's past actions. As soon as he sees that this is going badly, he tries to seal his coronation. To do this he must pull Excalibur from a stone. This however failed to work, no matter how hard he tried. Meanwhile, Sophie drastically changed things in the school for evil. She created muliple stautes of herself and pulled first year nevers out of classes to polish it and serve her. Upcoming is a Dean's Dance created by her with the theme Night of a thousand Sophie's. The teachers barge in on her, and berate her about the changes she's done to the school. Dean Dovey is furious that she wasn't invited to the Dean's Dance and told her that she must embark on a quest to save her classmates failing quests. Sophie is shocked because her map shows them being successful in their quests. Sophie tells Dean Dovey that her Classmates quests mean nothing to her since it's not her fault that they are failing there quests. Dean Dovey also reminds her that she's also a forth year student and her quest is now changed. When their classmates' quests plunge into chaos, someone must lead the charge to save them. If Good and Evil can't find a way to work together, neither side will survive. Chapter list PART I PART II Gallery Videos SGE 4 QUESTS FOR GLORY Official Book Trailer EverNever TV shows Trivia * There is a Target Exclusive featuring letters between Sophie and Agatha. EverNever TV Book 4 - QUESTS FOR GLORY SPOILER GAME EverNever TV Book Selfies & Sophie vs. the Book 4 Trailer School for Good and Evil 4 Quests for Glory Cast Video References